


Bathrobe

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath, Bathrobe, F/M, bath robe, fantisizing, robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Tenten fantasizing about Neji after a long day of training (super short)warning this was written back in 2010, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

Tenten pulled her bathrobe around her shoulders, not ready to let it fall as she slipped her feet into her bath. The water was so warm against her skin, gently steaming. The mirrors were fogged up, and the room swathed in a thick mist. The only sound was the steady dripping of the bath faucet and the lapping of the warm ripples against the sides of the tub.

Looking over her legs, Tenten made a mental checklist of every cut and bruise upon them, from her toes to her mid thigh. Neji had commented to her that she was clumsy during the days training, that she seemed distracted. She heaved a sigh as she ran her fingers up her leg from a small scrape on her ankle to her knee, inwardly sulking. Of course she was distracted, how could she not be? She had her hands all over a handsome, teenage boy in every non-intimate way possible. He was shirtless; grappling her as if in a fight, but in some ways it felt like wasn't far from romance. She smiled as she turned her head to face her shoulder, she could still smell his sweat on her skin. It stunk, but in a good kind of way. It was kind of weird but she liked it, she almost didn't want to wash it off.

Closing her eyes, she savored his scent for a moment. But then she released her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor, her back exposed, revealing more scratches and bruises. They didn't hurt as bad as they looked, some didn't hurt at all. Neji was right though. She shouldn't let anything distract her, even if it is love. If it was someone else, she would have defiantly been hurt more than this. Next time she'll have to be more careful.

Suddenly a flash of Neji's naked torso flashed through her mind making her squeal as she slipped trying to let herself down into the hot water, a wave of water pulsing out of the tub and on to the floor. Finally she was safe in the tub basin, and again she let her mind wander. He was so well-muscled, rippling with every move. A giggle escaped her lips as a blush crossed her face. He was so cute! At least she could take pleasure in admiring him in her bath. Maybe next session she'll get a better eyeful and fantasize later so Neji wouldn't scold her again for not doing well during training, even if he was extremely sexy when he did so. She giggled again.

"That sounds like a plan"


End file.
